


Bunk Mates

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: SPN, Supernatural, spn au - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Language, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 06:19:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16299743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: Giving in to your roommates you agree to share your room with Sam’s older brother Dean while he tries to get into college.





	Bunk Mates

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: 31 for 31 Challenge @torn-and-frayed // SPN Kink Bingo @spnkinkbingo
> 
> 31 for 31 Challenge Prompt: Gif included in fic
> 
> SPN Kink Bingo Square: College AU
> 
> A/N: Okay so this is short and sweet but if there is enough interest I want to turn it into a series. Let me know your thoughts! All errors are my own, gifs/photos found on Google unless noted above, and as always thank you so much for reading!

    “He’s staying here?” you look aghast at Jess from your spot on the couch. “Why can’t he stay with Sam at the frat house?”

   “It’s rush week and they have no room right now. It’s just for a couple of weeks until winter break. Dean’s a great guy and he’s promised to be on his best behavior,” Charlie insisted as Jess nodded in agreement.

   “Why is he staying that long?”

   “He had to drop out of high school to take care of Sam when their Dad died. So since Sam got that scholarship he’s going to be taking some tests and hopefully, he’ll be able to start classes this spring for his engineering degree. He wants to come here to be closer to Sam and we have one of the best engineering programs,” Jess answered proudly.

   Great! Now you’d be some kind of bad guy for saying no. It’s not that you were worried about him but with your already cramped two bedroom apartment another body was going to be very hard to manage. But Sam was a good guy and if his brother Dean had spent his life taking care of him the least you could do was give up a little space for the guy.

   “Okay, fine, but where is he sleeping?” you asked but you already knew the answer.

   “Well, since Charlie and I are sharing the master bedroom we kind of need for him to share with you.”

   “Seriously? How?” you thought to your room. It wasn’t small but it certainly wasn’t large either. Not enough for another bed.

   “Well we thought we could put your mattress into the storage unit Dean has and we get you both twin beds. Dean’s willing to pick the tab up and help with groceries and stuff.”

   “It’s just a couple of weeks why can’t he sleep on the couch?”

   Jess and Charlie share a look before Charlie sighs, “There is a chance it could be longer. If he gets in he’ll have to start pick-up classes immediately to be ready for the spring semester.”

   “You guys are such pain in the ass,” you grumble throwing your throw pillow at them before moving to the kitchen pulling a beer from the fridge. Jess keeps them around for Sam when he visits. You pop the top gulping down half the piss water making a face, “See you’ve made me drink beer because of your pain.”

   “We’re really sorry honey. As soon as we are all financially responsible adults we’ll make this up to you,” Charlie wrapped her arm around your shoulder. “Plus I think you and Dean are going to get along great.”

##      **ONE MONTH LATER**

   Getting used to sleeping in a twin bed after having a queen mattress so long was hard. Sam’s brother Dean was due to show up any time now. He was supposed to be in a couple days ago but something went wrong or something. You didn’t know you’d tuned it out while working on a big paper for one of your classes. Sam had brought over some stuff and so far you really liked his music and movie collection.

    You yawned as you turned over from the wall to get up but froze. Someone was hunched over Dean’s bed with their back to you. You gulped marveling at the large brood shoulders as your eyes traveled down to the thick thighs and bowed legs. You realized you were still in your pajamas quickly pulling up the sheet. Not that it mattered as soon as Dean arrived you’d be sharing the room. What if this was Dean?

   “Hello?” you ask nervously when the person turned. Your mouth dropped at the impossibly green eyes of the man who looked at you. He smiled and you caught the hint of freckles along his cheek when he lifted his arm holding something.

   “Oh my god,” you leaped off the bed snagging the bra opening your closet tossing it inside hoping your cheeks weren’t too flushed with embarrassment. “I’m so sorry I was folding laundry and must have missed it.”

   “It fell down between the wall and the bed. No worries,” he winked holding out his hand. “I’m Dean. As I understand it you’re my new bunkmate Y/N.”

   You took his hand with a smile, “Nice to meet you, Dean. You look forward to living with three women?”

   “It depends are they looking forward to living with me?”

   You drop his hand crossing your arms eyeing him suspiciously, “I don’t know we’ll see how things go.”

    “Oh sweetheart by the end of the week you’ll be begging me to stay forever!” he laughs turning back to his clothes. You shake your head amused heading back to your bed settling in to watch him already feeling the butterflies in your belly.

   By the end of the week, you’re pretty sure Dean Winchester is the man you’re going to marry if only because he is the most genuine guy you’ve ever met. By the end of the second week, you’re panicking as Lisa, the most beautiful woman on campus, is flirting with Dean and he’s into it. You can’t stomach to see the way she makes him smile or the blush that flushes his cheeks. At the end of the month, Dean is admitted into the school taking all the prerequisite classes he can while dating Lisa and quickly becoming your best friend. Meanwhile, you’ve stopped dating happy to pine over the fact that you’ll always be his friend and never the one he wants. Then he moves out to live with Lisa and for the first time Jess, Sam, and Charlie realize what you’ve been feeling the whole time he’s been there.

   When spring semester starts you’re heartbroken to find Lisa in a class with you constantly bragging about the amazing sex she gets to have with Dean. She doesn’t love him as far as you can tell. She likes that he’s the bad boy older guy and how perfect he looks. You tell this to your friends but they laugh telling you how bad you got it for him as if you needed the reminder. 

   Lisa cheats on Dean with some guy named Cole the first month into the spring semester. You hold him as he cries that night sitting in the floor of your bedroom where his twin bed remains untouched since the day he left what seems like ages ago. To this day you’re still not sure who made the first move but suddenly you’re in his lap grinding against his erection while his hands make quick work of your bra. The very one he found the first day he moved in.

   “Are you sure, Y/N?” he breathes against your bruised lips while you work his jeans open.

   “Never wanted anything more, Dean.”

   “Fuck,” he whines as you slide onto his cock. “I’ve thought about this since the first time I met you.”

   You freeze before crushing your mouth to his until the need for air is greater, “Why didn’t you say anything?”

   “I never thought you’d want a loser like me to be honest. I’m a high school dropout and you’re amazing,” he answered quietly.

   You growled bouncing your hips eliciting a groan from the both of you, “You’re a dumbass Dean Winchester. By the end of that first week, I was ready to marry you.”

   Dean’s eyes widen and you realize what you’ve said. He’ll probably think you’re a crazy person, but the strangest thing happens instead. Dean gets these dreamy eyes staring straight at you before he picks you up off his lap twirling and laying you out on your bed. He pushes his pants the rest of the way off climbing onto the small mattress lifting your leg up around his waist and pushing the other to the wall. He pushes into you slowly before tracing his fingers along the curve of your body until they entwine with his hands. He presses your hands down to the mattress before beginning a slow pace dragging his cock in and out of your pulling illicit moans and mumbled words from you. His lips find yours again before trailing a path to your neck sucking a mark into your skin.

   He leans up whispering into your ear just as you come apart, “I love you too.”

   Moments later Dean is lying on his back against the wall while you lay there on his chest his hands running softly through your hair, “So, what happens now?”

   He sighs as you lift your head to meet his eyes, “Well, I figured I might move back in if that’s okay with you. I kind of miss my bunkmate.”

   “Nothing would make me happier.”

   “I do have on request though,” he adds his face growing serious. You nod enough to encourage him to go on, “How would you feel about ditching the twin beds for one bed? I’m thinking a nice queen mattress for my queen.”

   “You read my mind and mine is in your storage building,” you lean up kissing him again. Then realize he’s never going to let go how right he was the day you met. You really do want him to stay forever.


End file.
